


Cosmos

by Princess of Power (Pulpbomb)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, SCIENCE!, Sherlolly - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpbomb/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wants to watch the new series Cosmos but it's only on US networks. Sherlock gets those channels & invites her to watch it at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff! Possible romance. Definite friendship.

When Sherlock walked into the lab at St. Bart's, he found Molly rubbing her temples, a look of pain on her face.

 

"Headache?" It was obvious she was in pain but he had learned when it was polite to ask after a friends' wellbeing and this seemed an opportune moment.

 

Molly's head jerked up. She squinted at Sherlock for a few seconds before replying.

 

"Sorry? Er, yes, actually. I was watching a TV program on my laptop but the screen was too small. Every time I tried to make it full screen the browser crashed. After that happened twice, I just dealt with having to squint at the smaller box." She resumed rubbing her temple with one hand while squeezing the bridge of her nose with the other.

 

"What were you watching that was worth giving yourself a headache?" Sherlock enjoyed crap telly and the occasional documentary but he couldn't imagine going to all that bother. He sat on the stool by his preferred microscope.

 

"Neil DeGrasse Tyson has brought back Carl Sagan's series **Cosmos** and it's only on American networks right now. My telly doesn't get any American channels. I loved the show as a child and think Neil DeGrasse Tyson is a brilliant scientist so I wanted to see it. I don't know when it will be aired over here. Thankfully I was able to find it online." Molly sighed and sat across the workbench from Sherlock.

 

Sherlock was quiet for moment as he prepared the slides he wanted to review. Once that task was complete and the first slide on the microscope, he looked over at Molly. 

 

"You could watch it at my flat. If you wanted. My TV isn't very large but it's a sight better than making yourself sick watching it on your computer." He met her eyes briefly before looking into the microscope, adjusting the dials.

 

Molly's mouth hung open. "Really? That's lovely, Sherlock. Thank you!" A thought occurred to her and she frowned. "Hang on, your telly won't get the channel either. it's only on American networks."

 

He didn't look up. "Yes, you said that. I get American channels, loads of them." Molly looked at him, surprised. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 

"I enjoy crap telly. It's mindless and I only watch it when I have no cases or compelling experiments running." He paused, debating how much he should reveal of the source of guilty pleasure. _'But this is Molly, I trust her with my life, surely I can trust her with this. She won't mock me.' _He kept his eyes down, adjusting the microscope minutely.__

 

"I got in the habit when John lived at Baker Street. He loves all those ridiculous programs. I found I enjoyed watching them with him and I got a bit hooked, I suppose. While I was away, I occasionally saw crap shows from all over the world. There's a lot of downtime, living on the run, waiting for sources to come through. When I returned I got an international TV package, Now I can watch Indian game shows or American reality programs whenever I want."

 

Molly realized her mouth had been gaping open throughout Sherlock's explanation. She snapped it shut. She didn't want him to look over at her and think she thought less of him for being human. _'It's really rather charming, another layer to the enigma that is Sherlock Holmes.'_ She thought, smiling. 

 

"Great! I'd love to come over and watch it. The next episode airs this Sunday. Is that alright? You won't be busy? If you won't be home, Mrs. Hudson could let me in. If that's OK?! I don't mean to presume, it's just… I don't want to disturb you or your routine." Molly sensed she was gearing up for a good ramble and decided to simply stop talking. 

 

"Of course it's alright. I wouldn't have offered otherwise. Come by this Sunday." Sherlock looked up and graced the pathologist with a small smile before returning to his task. 

 

"Great! Um, I have to go down to the morgue. Bodies stacked up and all that. Not literally, of course!" She giggled softly at that mental image and gathered her things, heading towards the door. 

 

She heard Sherlock chuckling quietly as she exited the lab and grinned to herself. She was so pleased at the way their friendship had blossomed since his return. _'Pinocchio is a real boy!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John teases his friend.

"So, Mary and I were thinking we'd bring Elizabeth over for dinner on Sunday, if that's alright for you?" John sat at the kitchen table, safely removed from the probably toxic items littering the surface.

 

Sherlock looked up from the experiment he was conducting. He glanced across at John. "Hmm? No, sorry, busy that day."

 

"Oh? What have you got on? Preplanning case time now?" John smirked.

 

His friend sighed dramatically. "If you must know, Molly is coming over and we're going to watch some science show she likes from America. She doesn't get the channel and I do, so I told her she could watch it here." Sherlock turned back to his bunsen burner and adjusted the flame.

 

John was not put off by Sherlock's apparent dismissal of the subject. "You told her she could watch it here **and** you plan on watching it with her? Interesting. Very interesting." He picked up the newspaper beside him but kept a surreptitious eye on the detective. He smirked behind the paper when he saw the other man stiffen and look over at him. He returned his gaze to the paper, barely registering what was on the page. _'Oh God, Boris Johnson. I can't believe this city elected that jackass mayor. At least he's entertaining.'_

 

True to form, Sherlock turned off the flame of the bunsen burner and carefully set down the beaker he'd been using. He sat back and stared at his former flatmate.

 

"Why is that 'interesting'? She is my friend. I was under the impression one should do nice things for one's friends. You certainly never seemed to shut up about that when you lived here." Sherlock narrowed his gaze at John.

 

The doctor put the newspaper down and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, you just said you told her she could watch the program here, not that you invited her over to watch it with you. But you also just said that you **are** going to watch it with her."

 

The other man quirked his brow. John groused internally. _'Damn but that expression is annoying! I just want to smack that eyebrow off his face. But you have him on the ropes, he just doesn't know it yet.'_

 

"Yes, and? What's your point, John? How is **that** interesting?" Sherlock looked across at him, expectantly. It's was obvious he wanted a bloody pat on the head for doing something friendly for the petite pathologist. Well, John wasn't letting him off so easily.

 

"It's interesting because it's Molly and you know why! You fancy her! It's been obvious to everyone since Elizabeth's christening! You remember? When you, who can scale a drainpipe with one hand tied behind his back, managed to trip over your own feet and spill punch all over Molly's dress! Come on Sherlock, admit it: you invited her over because **you like her**!" 

 

John watched with amusement as Sherlock shot to his feet, nearly knocking his chair over. "It's obvious?! To everyone? Would 'everyone' include Molly?" You could practically hear him chanting "please don't let everyone include Molly" in his head.

 

The doctor decided to let his friend off the hook. "Relax, Sherlock. It's obvious to Mary, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. To them? To me? **Very** obvious. But I don't believe Molly has any clue you have feelings for her." The tall man opened his mouth to speak, so John hurried on, "Shut up, you **do** have feelings for her! Don't make that face at me. We all think it's wonderful that you care for her and I think it's terrific you invited her over to spend time together outside St Bart's or the various crime scenes you've taken to dragging her along to."

 

Sherlock sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. _'How come when I do that to my hair it looks like I've been electrocuted but when he does it, it just falls back into place? Lucky bugger.'_ John mused to himself. Sherlock looked anguished, staring down at the tabletop. That wouldn't do. John just wanted to tease the man not torment him.

 

"What's wrong, Sherlock? Something is obviously bothering you, so spill it." He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, hoping to convey his earnestness to his troubled friend.

 

Sherlock sighed, remaining stubbornly quiet for a few long moments but John knew by now to wait out the silence out, that he would talk eventually. After moving pieces of his equipment from one place on the table to another arbitrarily, the detective took a deep breath. 

 

"It's just, like you said, Molly _doesn't_ know how I feel and I have no idea how to broach the topic with her. I don't want her to think I'm toying with her or using her as I did in the past. I was a right bastard to her on many occasions and I've done everything I can think of to prove to her that I'm no longer that man." Sherlock steadfastly refused to look at him. He kept his gaze firmly planted on the table as though perhaps it held the answers of the universe.

 

"She knows you're not like that anymore. We all do, Sherlock. I think if you're just honest with her about how you feel, it will all work out." John said, gently.

 

"But, what if it doesn't? She fancied herself in love with me for ages but then I was gone and she was engaged when I came back. I know she's single now but how do I know she still has feelings for me?" Sherlock must truly be worried to be this open about what was bothering him, John knew. John meant it when he said they have all seen how much Sherlock had matured but he still had difficulty being honest and frank when it came to messy things like emotions and relationships.

 

John smiled at his friend. "I don't think she's ever stopped loving you, which might be why her engagement ended. Perhaps she stopped hoping you would ever reciprocate her feelings but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be over the moon to hear that you do. Just talk to her." 

 

Sherlock still looked slightly panicked. The doctor hastened to add, "You don't even have to talk to her when she comes over. Just see how that goes and if it feels right, you can tell her. Do it when you feel comfortable. She's waited for you this long, I'm sure she can wait a little longer while you sort things out." 

 

He stood up and gathered his coat. Sherlock looked lost in thought.

 

"Now, I have to get back to my girls but please, Sherlock, trust me on this. It will be fine. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" 

 

Sherlock hummed in response. "Hmmmm. Yes, thank you John, you've been most helpful. Love to Mary and Elizabeth." Sherlock spoke without opening his eyes.

 

John smiled at his friend and made his way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I should tell you I'm totally hand-waving the whole time difference thing. Obviously, Molly isn't going to go to 221B to watch Cosmos at 2am GMT or whatever time the show would air in the UK. So, you know, make a note of that! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the show. Fluffiness ensues.

The first time Molly went over to watch Cosmos was a pleasant surprise. She expected Mrs. Hudson to let her in, but was pleasantly surprised when Sherlock greeted her. He bussed her cheek, causing her to inhale sharply and then indicated she should precede him up the stairs.

 

She thought he would occupy himself with his experiments but instead he'd ordered them takeaway (from her favorite Thai restaurant) and watched the program with her. It was lovely.

 

It became a habit for them. The show ran for four weeks. Molly would arrive to find delicious takeaway and they would settle on the couch and watch the show. Sherlock didn't make snarky remarks and Molly enjoyed herself thoroughly. He always greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and she took to reciprocating with a kiss to his cheek before she left after the show.

 

Sherlock took to meeting her for lunch at work at least once a week during this time. At first she found it odd but it quickly became the second highlight of her week - the first of course being the time they spend watching Cosmos together. They chatted about her work, his cases, the show. Occasionally they simply ate in comfortable silence. It was lovely. She didn't want it to end but the Cosmos finale was that Sunday. She felt there was something happening between them but she wasn't sure if she was merely projecting her long term hopes and dreams.

 

***

 

Molly was exhausted before she even arrived at Baker Street. She'd had to cover a shift and ended up working a double. She knew Sherlock could record the episode for her but she'd been looking forward to this all week and was determined to watch it.

 

She was sitting next to Sherlock on the sofa. They ate their takeaway (Chinese this time) in front of the telly. Molly was ravenous and refused to be embarrassed by how quickly she inhaled her food. Sherlock as usual, merely picked at his food, his attention focused on the program. She loved how much he enjoyed this show.

 

She put her empty takeaway carton on the coffee table and stretched. 'That was delicious. Thank you Sherlock."

 

She turned and saw his gaze on the spot where her top rode up as she stretched, a sliver of pale skin exposed by her movement. She flushed as he jerked his eyes up to hers. "Of course, Molly, you're very welcome. I've very much enjoyed this program and spending time with you."

 

She flushed even harder and forced her attention back to the TV. While the attention from Sherlock was lovely, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The combination of a long day at work with a full belly was making her want to sleep. She struggled to keep watching. She didn't want to miss the end of the show.

 

The next thing Molly knew, she was waking up with her head resting on Sherlock, his arm around her shoulders. She tensed and made to sit upright but Sherlock tightened his grip and kept her firmly snuggled up to his side. 

 

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Sorry! I fell asleep! I worked a double and -"

 

"Molly, hush, it's fine. You were obviously tired when you arrived. I'm impressed you stayed awake as long as you did." Sherlock looked down at her, a gentle smile on his face.

 

"Oh no, I missed the end of the program! Damnit!" Molly cried.

 

"Don't worry, I recorded it. You can watch it after you get some more rest. My bed's far more comfortable. You can sleep there." Sherlock made to stand.

 

Molly stopped him with a hand to his chest. "You recorded it?" Sherlock nodded. "And you'd give up your bed for me?" Sherlock shook his head. She pulled back, confusion on her face.

 

"Molly, I want to be with you. I wasn't sure how to tell you so I'm just saying it. I care about you deeply and I want to make you happy. I've loved every moment we've spent together this past month and I want it to continue. Would you please go out on an official date with me? I'll pick you up, bring you flowers and take you someplace nice." The tips of Sherlock's ears were pink when he finished speaking.

 

Molly was flabbergasted. 

 

Sherlock took her silence as rejection and went to stand up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's fine. You've moved on. We… mmph!"

 

Molly launched herself at Sherlock and pressed her lips to his. He relaxed into her embrace and kissed her back fervently. Molly pulled back slightly and smiled up at him.

 

"You daft man. You don't have to take me out. I love you. I always have."

 

Sherlock smiled broadly. They would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after! :-) I just love these two! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all who read & left kudos and/or commented!


End file.
